


Reading Destiel's Texts

by Emotionallyunstabl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Caught, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, Sam Ships It, Sam's POV, Secret Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionallyunstabl/pseuds/Emotionallyunstabl
Summary: While setting up Mary's phone, Sam stumbles across Dean and Castiel's texts to each other. And finds out... things...





	

Sam didn't know how he would have found out otherwise. He doesn't know if he would have found out otherwise. I mean, sure he had some suspicion a while ago about the two, but he was sure that if his emotionally stunted brother didn't say anything, the angel, that couldn't lie if someone's life depended on it, would tell him. But no, neither said anything so Sam thought nothing was there. He guessed it was a good thing that Dean and Castiel never learnt how to use computers properly, Dean would never and couldn't ever clear his search history, and the angel didn't trust the thing. So it was while he was on his laptop he found out. 

He was setting Mary's phone up, she had had some problems texting that weren't entirely her fault. He was on the site that showed all the texts she had sent. A soft laugh interrupted his browsing and he looked up to she his brother, texting someone. Getting an idea he logged out of Mary's account on his computer, his mother's texting problem could wait, relogging in he typed in his brother's phone number. Being the little shit brother he was, he typed in his brother's password and got hold of his texts. He didn't know what he would achieve by doing this, maybe he just wanted to cockblock Dean or weird out Crowley. He looked at the most recent messages, Cas's name was all over the page, in fact, Sam scrolled through the texts, Cas was by far the person Dean had talked to the most, huh Cas never texted him. Looking back at his brother, who had left the room on the pretext of getting pie. Being board and having nothing to do, Sam opened the messages and started to read from the very beginning.

___________

I don't understand Dean, you could just pray to me. Why do we have to use these to talk?

if u have a bad angel radio or smthng then use this

I don't understand the term 'smthng' and I believe you are looking for 'you' and not 'u'.

its a shortened something 

I understand, Dean.

___________

Sam laughed, of course Cas would use perfect grammar while texting, he scrolled down for a bit to see a text, it was dated the day they thought Dean had died.

___________

Dean.

Dean, please answer.

Dean you're not dead, I can feel it.

Please don't be dead, Dean.

Sam's gone, I was banished I'm back at the bunker, please come back.

I can't loose both of you.

im not dead

I am aware of that now Dean, you're in the same room as me.

Wat evr

___________

pls talk to me for a bit

What do you require me to talk about, Dean?

anythng idc

What's wrong, Dean?

nthin is rong 

Something is bothering you, Dean.

u dont need 2 put my name after evry txt

Answer my question.

mom left

I'm coming.

___________

So that's why Cas was in the bunker when he was supposed to be locking Satan up, he was looking after Dean. Still scrolling he found the next texts were from a week ago.

___________

where r u

Inside the bunker, why?

come outside i want 2 show u smthng

Can you come inside and show me? I'm doing research for the case.

forget about the case and come outside

Where are you?

on baby

*2 hours later*

Call me outside more often, Dean.

___________

Sam wondered what they'd been doing outside, probably looking at bees or something. The next texts were from today, the ones Dean were laughing about. Too curious to stop, he kept reading.

___________

hey babe wat u doing 

I am not an infant, Dean.

people say it 2people they like 

I have never heard you call any of your friends 'babe'.

People u like romantically

Oh.

Do you like me romantically, Dean?

was someone else on the impala hood wth me or do u have rly bad mmry

That was me, Dean.

then yes i like u romantically 

Me too, Dean.

___________

Sam continued to stare at the screen. Dean was dating him for a week, stealthily and he hadn't said anything? Well it was his brother, who never talked about anything other than cars and women, but Cas? Cas usually said too much, dropped too many awkward truths about different people, and yet he failed to mention this when he was here for a week after the Impala, umm whatever that was. This put Sam in a tricky dilemma, should he confront them and admit he was going through their texts, or watch them crumble from keeping it a secret. He knew he should at least talk to Dean, so he slowly got up, chair scraping against the scratched wooden floors and walked out. 

He had not walked three steps when he noticed the two figures against the wall. Dean had pushed his angel against the opposite wall, tongues pushed down each other's throats. His brother had his hands on either side of Cas, on the wall, while his boyfriend had his hands on his hips, pushing their lips further onto together and his hands under his belt. Sam, shocked and slightly -very- disgusted, he dropped his phone, smashing it on the wood. The two entwined figures jumped apart, a line of drool hanging from their mouths, and an equally horrified look on their face. Cas made a strangled squeak and disappeared with a ruffle of feathers.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered under his breath, avoiding Sam's eyes. The two stood their for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Well, I'll just, uhh, we were," Dean scratched the back of his neck, not really knowing what he was going to say.

"I'm fine with whatever that was as long as you get me a new phone and some industrial strength headphones." Sam said, putting up his hands in surrender and walking past Dean and too the room beyond, not looking forward to the next time he walked in on them.

**Author's Note:**

> TuMbLr  
> http://emotionallyunstabl.tumblr.com
> 
> cOmMeNtS pLeAsE
> 
> :)()()()()()())


End file.
